warriorcatsroleplaytwofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kitcatsecretstar
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior cats Role play Two Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator HIIIII! Hey there! I'm new to roleplay, found a wiki, it was closed, I got depressed, I rewatched Shugo Chara, became hyper, found this, and became happy and hyper at the same time! So.... how do I join^^ Chocobo ProdoCo. 01:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Chobi You just create a character ^^ .:★~Ambersky~★:. 23:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) How do I do that? Do I just make a page, or do I go say 'Edgekit blahblah blah'. By the way, can I join the clan Secretstar's in? Chocobo ProdoCo. 21:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) There's a page where there are character bases. You take the one you want, or if the base you want is not there yet, you wait. Then, you color it in and make a page for it, saying what it looks like, what gender (Tom is boy, She-cat if girl), and clan and eye color. Yes, you can join her clan ^^ .:★~Ambersky~★:. 00:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) YESH! When I finish studying I'll make a page. VOLUME OF A RECTANGULAR PRISM! LWH! *dies* Chocobo ProdoCo. 01:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait.... what's base? Chocobo ProdoCo. 01:52, March 8, 2012 (UTC) A character base is a blank picture of a character, so all you need to do is color it in. .:★~Ambersky~★:. 13:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I Just Wanted To Tell You Shadowpaw is Shadowfeather and Echopaw is Echocloud or Echofall. Okay ^^ .:★~Ambersky~★:. 04:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I Make A fan clan? Like, a vocaloid fanclan? It would be EPIC. Can I? Chocobo ProdoCo. 23:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure ^^ .:★~Ambersky~★:. 23:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) YESH! Do you know what Vocaloid is? Chocobo ProdoCo. 23:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do ~ .:★~Ambersky~★:. 23:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *glomps* You are officially epic! *Yay! I'm epic! *Actually, I thought you ment a different type of vocaloid, from something else. No, I don't know this type. You can keep the clan up, but sorry, I don't know what it is. How do I apprentice Heatherpaw? 0.0 We roleplay the apprentice ceremony. .:★~Ambersky~★:. 23:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Have you ever read Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games? No. I want to start reading Percy Jackson, but I have not read either. .:★~Ambersky~★:. 01:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) *sniffle* Do you have any ideas for a fanclan? *How about for Percy Jackson, Halfbloodclan? XD Because of Camp Halfblood? *...'kay! I thought you just said hou hadn't read it^^ (Off to make da fanclan..*whoosh*) *My brother has and he has meantioned it. *Oooh. I'm trying to get mah brother to read the series. So far he's reading the Red Pyramid...not the series... *This is Vocaloid Lily http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Lily *Okay, thanks ^^ Vocaloid Roleplay vocaloidsroleplay.wikia.com Could you PLEEEEEEAAASE join? I'll come here every day! I don't know... I'm very busy... .:★~Ambersky~★:. 22:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Okay. But I'll still come here when I can^^ *I'm sorry. *No reason to be sorry. This just gives me more reason to nag people!